


5 Years Or Has It Been 13?

by UniqueMemoria



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They are about 23 in this!, little one shot for creek day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: Tweek and Craig celebrate their anniversary together.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	5 Years Or Has It Been 13?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick little Creek thing in honor of their 5 year anniversary!! ;w; <3 I hope you enjoy!!

Tweek fiddled with his hands nervously as he looked over the many choices of flowers in front of him. He came here to get some flowers for Craig, but it wasn’t until he got there that he realized he wasn’t even sure what Craig would like! He’s known him for so long, he feels stupid for not knowing even now! Well, Craig was always so hard to read, he supposed he couldn’t really blame himself. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the other customer in the store was leaving, and the woman behind the counter was suddenly turning her attention to Tweek.

“Looking for something specific? You seem to be having trouble. What’s the occasion?” Tweek looked up quickly when he heard the voice, and he chewed at his lip for a short second in thought. 

“Uh, Anniversary.” He eventually ended up answering bluntly, clearly nervous.

The women gave a nod, already glancing through the flowers she had available, before adding on another question. “How long has it been that you’ve been with this person?”

Tweek opened his mouth to answer, but he hesitated. How long has it truly been? They’d only been officially dating for five years now, but they spent their entire childhood pretending. Did those years count too? Afterall, if he was counting those, it’d be thirteen years. He gave it some thought for a few moments, but forced himself to pick an answer. “Five years.”

“I see! Well, I’m very happy for you two! Hmmm, let’s see…” She went back to looking through the flowers, and it wasn’t long before she seemed to figure out a good selection. She pulled out one of each of three different flowers, turning herself back around to show them to Tweek. “How about a bouquet of these? Carnations, Roses, and Daisies! The colors go very well together, and all of them represent some form of love and purity, if you don’t want me to get too into the specifics.” 

Tweek blinked a few times as he looked over the flowers. He wasn’t sure what he could have thought of on his own, and she seemed to know what she was talking about. So, he gave a smile, nodding. “That sounds good to me. Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem! Let me get that made up for you, give me a few minutes.” With that, she turned back around and was already quickly getting to work. She skillfully worked away at putting the bouquet together, and it wasn’t long until it was finished. She turned around to show it to him, and Tweek was pleased with just how cute it actually turned out. It was such a nice collection of whites, reds, and pinks. He could only hope that Craig would like it.

“Oh that looks great!! How much?”

She only briefly punched some things into the register before sending him an innocent smile. “That’ll be $65.86.” Tweek inwardly cringed at the high price, but he pulled out his wallet regardless. He pulled out some cash and paid for the flowers, took his change and then the bouquet into his hands. “Thank you, ma’am!” Tweek made sure to politely thank her before finally leaving the shop. He awkwardly held the flowers in his arm as he used his other hand to reach for his phone, checking the time. He still had a little over an hour until the time they promised to meet back at the house again. That was a perfect amount of time, if he got there right away. 

Tweek was thankful the walk wasn’t that bad, and he made it back home within only 10 minutes. Even more thankfully, Craig seemed to not be home yet still. He entered the house and set the bouquet down on the kitchen counter carefully. He quickly reached over to the oven and switched it on to preheat before swiftly beginning to gather up all the ingredients he needed for what he wanted to make. Cupcakes.

He had momentarily considered just buying some, but he felt it’d be more special if he made them himself. He had made them plenty of times before, so it was muscle memory at this point as he measured all the ingredients out perfectly. The whole process went smoothly, and it didn’t take long for him to get the tray of cupcakes into the oven. He sighed with relief, glancing at the time and noticing he still had thirty minutes or so until when Craig was supposed to come home. 

Briefly, he thought about if there was anything else he was missing as he sipped away at his fresh cup of coffee. He gasped, nearly coughing on his warm drink when he realized what he almost forgot. Craig’s present! Tweek quickly set his mug down and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. He shuffled around in their closet, trying to find where he had hid the present deep inside it. Craig wore practically the same pairs of clothes every week, so it was easy to say he wouldn’t go digging super deep into their shared closet. Regardless, the present was wrapped, so even if he found it it wasn’t like he’d know what it was. 

A sigh of relief was ripped from Tweek’s lips when he found the present safe and sound, pulling out the decent sized box that was wrapped with dark blue paper covered in cute little images of cartoon spaceships and stars. He really hoped Craig was going to like it. He made his way back down towards the kitchen. He blinked when he heard the sound of his phone ringing as he entered the room, so he set the box down quickly next to the flowers on the counter and fished into his pocket for his phone. 

A smile quickly came over Tweek’s face when he saw who was calling him though, and he answered it without any hesitation. “Hey Craig. What’s up?”

_“Where are you at, honey?”_

“Home. I got here not that long ago. What about you?” Tweek leaned himself against the entryway of the kitchen, his focus already purely on the voice in his ear.

_“I’m still busy, but I’m gonna be home soon.”_

Tweek hummed, glancing towards the oven to see how much time was left on the cupcakes. There was still ten minutes left, so he could only hope Craig took his time getting back to the house. “That sounds good to me! I’ll be here, I’m not going anywhere.”

_“Awesome. Love you. I’ll see you in a bit.”_

“I love you too. Bye.” Tweek let the call end after that, and he let out a soft sigh, feeling nerves begin to bubble up in his gut. He was excited though, and all he could do now was wait. Ten minutes had never felt so long to him before, but thankfully the sound of the oven going off reached his ears soon enough, and Craig still hadn’t gotten home yet. 

Tweek grabbed an oven mitt and carefully pulled the tray out, smiling with pride when the cupcakes looked to have come out perfectly. He set the tray out on top of the oven, hoping to give them a bit to cool while he got the icing ready. He gasped when he was just about to start dressing the cupcakes when he heard the front door begin to unlock. Shit! The cupcakes weren’t ready yet. Well, it wasn’t that big a deal, he tried to tell himself. Maybe Craig could help him ice them? 

Tweek set down the bowl of icing and already made his way towards the door as it was opened. Craig has his own bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a large paper gift bag in the other. Craig quickly smiled when their gazes met, and Tweek had a hard time hiding his excitement as the flowers were already being handed to him. 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Tweek blinked when he got a good look at the flowers, flushing a little when he realized it was practically identical to the same bouquet he had for Craig. He didn’t say anything about it yet though, only hugging the flowers close to his chest with a brighter smile. 

“They are so beautiful, thank you, Craig. Happy anniversary!!” Tweek leaned up a little to press a small kiss to his lips, before suddenly heading towards the kitchen. “Come on, I have surprises for you too!”

Craig hummed in amusement, already following along after him. “Sounds exciting. Something smells good.”

Tweek set the flowers down onto the counter and then stepped over to grab his own bouquet, holding it out towards Craig. “I guess we had the same idea, huh? I hope you like them anyway.” Craig seemed to blink in surprise, but a smile was already quickly over his face again when he took the flowers from his hands. 

“That’s so funny, actually. I love them, Tweek. Thanks.” Craig pressed a small kiss to his cheek, and Tweek quickly flushed a little red as he turned towards the cupcakes now.

“I was, uh, making cupcakes but you came home too soon! Do you wanna help me put the icing on them?”

“Fuck yeah.” Craig answered bluntly, but with excitement laced in his tone as he already went to set the flowers back down onto the counter. 

The pair made some small talk about what they both did for the day, and came to the conclusion they ended up both going to the exact same flower shop, which must have been how they ended up with the exact same bouquets. The cupcakes were soon finished and they each had one of them while Craig praised Tweek for how good they tasted. Only then did they both seem to turn their attention to what they were probably both excited about. 

“Sooo.” Tweek started, stepping over to the wrapped present and picking it up from the counter. “Wanna go open these?” Craig nodded eagerly, so Tweek grabbed his hand and already began to lead them out of the kitchen and out onto the couch. He sat them down and handed Craig the wrapped box. “You go first.”

Craig took the box but immediately handed Tweek the bag he still had in his hand. “Nope. You first.” Tweek rolled his eyes at that, but he didn’t bother trying to argue. He carefully opened up the bag and began to pull out the paper stuffing that was hiding whatever was inside. When he saw what was inside, he shouldn’t have felt surprised, but he was. He gasped with excitement as he pulled out the ceramic that was inside. It was a nice quality mug that looked to be hand crafted. It was mostly pure white with hints of pastel blues and greens spread throughout it in small patterns of flowers. It also had the date of their anniversary etched on the side of it, but what immediately stuck out to him was that it only had the month and day, but not the year.

“Oh, Craig it’s so beautiful. Thank you.” Tweek turned to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey. I’m glad you like it. I know you have a lot of mugs already but…”

“No, it’s perfect. None of them are this special. I love it so much.” Tweek pulled back from the hug, giving him a quick kiss before settling back down again, looking over the mug in his hands. “How come it doesn’t have a year on it?”

Craig hummed a bit at the question, suddenly rubbing a hand over the back of his neck nervously. “Eh, well, I wasn’t sure what to put. Uh.. I know it’s been five years but.. I don’t know. It feels like it's actually been longer.” 

Tweek stared at him in surprise, a warm feeling coming up in his chest at the confession. “No, I get it. I feel the same way. It’s kinda confusing, huh?” 

“Yeah. A little.” Craig chuckled, easing up a little and finally turning to his own present. “Anyway uhh, my turn?”

“Yeah! Go ahead. I hope you like it.” Tweek felt a bit nervous now. He wasn’t sure his present was nearly as special as what Craig has gotten him. Craig put a lot more thought into his gift, and Tweek could only hope his own wouldn’t seem pathetic in comparison. 

Craig quickly already began to tear into the cute wrapping paper to get to the box hidden inside of it. He only briefly looked over the packaging of the box, before an excited gasp was ripped from him, and Tweek felt his heart slam against his rib cage. Craig didn’t get visibly excited about things very often, so seeing him already so eager about the present made his worries begin to ease. 

“You like it? We can open it and try it out if you want.” The box contained a little machine made specifically to shine lights that mimicked a starry night sky around the room. Craig always had those glow in the dark star stickers on his walls when they were kids, so this felt like a big step up from that.

“I love it, babe! I’ve always wanted one of these.” He sent the blonde a bright grin that easily tore right into Tweek’s heart, and Tweek laughed a little when he was given a few excited kisses over his face. “Thank you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too! Go on and open it.” Craig didn’t hesitate after that, already beginning to tear the box open to get to the contents inside. “While you do that, I’m gonna go and put this new mug to use.” 

Tweek pushed himself to his feet, pressing one more small kiss to the top of Craig’s head as he made his way towards the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. He made sure to briefly wash the mug just in case, but immediately filled it up with the dark caffeinated drink right after. The mug felt so nice in his hands, almost as if it was made just for them, and it was already quickly his favorite. 

By the time he made his way back into the living room, sipping away from the new mug, Craig was already plugging the machine into the wall. “That was fast.”

“It wasn’t that hard to set up. Can you turn off the light for me?”

Tweek nodded and carefully stepped towards the front door, reaching for the light switch and shutting it off. Within only a few seconds the machine was suddenly brought to life, and the stars shined all around the room in a beautiful mix of blues and purple galaxies.

“Wow…” Craig spoke breathlessly and it made Tweek giggle a little as he moved to take a seat next to him on the floor. 

“It’s even prettier than I thought it’d be. I assume you like it?” 

Craig didn’t move his eyes from the stars moving slowly around on the ceiling. “Of course. I love it.” He turned his attention to Tweek again, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull him close and Tweek felt a kiss be pressed to the side of his head. “And I love you.”

“I’m so glad.” Tweek hummed happily, taking another sip of his coffee. “Happy anniversary, Craig.”

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write I hadn't written creek on their own yet aaaa  
> this is peak creek cliche but I hope you guys like it anyway!


End file.
